A Sirius Love (REWRITE)
by ProudToBeSlytherin
Summary: James's best mate, Sirius, has a huge secret. He just so happens to be in love with James's twin sister Dylan. But maybe, just maybe, she feels the same way. Rated T for language, any chapters rated M will be labeled. (This is a re write of a story I started a long time ago and I just wasn't proud of it anymore).
1. The goddamn stairs

"_Dylan Jolie Potter_! Get in your room and _pack_, for goodness sake's!" Mother shouted up the stairs. I miss those days of summer where I didn't have to worry about packing for Hogwarts. And the days where when mother hollered at me for not packing, I had a valid comeback.

I walked down the hall to my brother's, James, room. The curtains were permanently open, letting the sun flood through. I always thought he was odd like that. My room was always darkened from the closed curtains. I threw open the door. On the walls of his room were mostly posters from Quidditch magazines and pictures of his friends. In fact, there was barely any space of bare wall. Before he packed (which was two days before) his room was littered with clothes and books he needed for school. We don't have much in common, but one thing we do is that we were quite messy.

"Dad!" I called as I ran to the other end of the hall into his office. He turned away from his work. I snickered as quietly as I could for his glasses were _extreamly_ crooked, making him look quite ridiculous. "Um... where's James?"

"He's down stairs, but honey-" I cut him off by running down the stairs.

Our house was quite modern. The stairs however were not. The wood had several creaky spots, which seemed to change every day, giving it an old-slaughterhouse sort of feel. The wallpaper was dark and faded, just like the pictures that were nailed into the wall since long before I was born. Our parents were always talking about getting the stairs either fixed up or replaced. They had been since I was three and fell down them, resulting in a scar on my eyebrow. No action was taken, however, to repair the creaky fixture. Despite my hatred for using these stairs, I made my way down them, falling about four steps down.

After finishing my tumble at the bottom of the staircase, I stood up. A sharp pain shot up through my back. But I ignored it. After all, I desperatly needed my brother to help me pack for school.

"Hey, James can you help- oh..." I blushed like crazy. Apparently he wasn't alone. The rest of the Marauders were sitting around the living room. Just to make the situation worse, they were all staring at me.

Even though I was quite friendly with the Marauders, I always felt a bit uncomfortable with them. First off, they're all boys and I was (and still am) a girl, which is a _huge_ factor. Also I was James' little sister. Sure it was only by a few minutes, but I was still the little sister. Little sisters are not supposed to be hanging around with their big brothers friends, but they let me. They say I'm fun to be with, like my brother. In addition, my brother loved me. Lots of times he viewed me more as a friend. A person who he chose to assoiate himself with because he enjoyed my company.

"You ok?" he asked before I could casually sneak out, "I heard you scream."

"I'm fine." I say trying not to blush

"The stairs?" he asks, understanding where I was coming from. I nodded in response. "So what did you need help with?"

"Oh um..." I looked down at my feet, trying to hide the blush that was now covering my face with my hair. "I was wondering if you could helped me pack, but you're with friends, I'll do it myself." I started to walk away feeling embarrassed.

"I'll help you pack." Sirius chimed in. He didn't have his usual smirk. What I didn't notice at the time was that, compared to everyone else, he barely smirked while talking to me.

"That's quite perverted, mate." Reamus Lupin pointed out, "You offering to go through all her stuff and all."

"That's not what I meant." He said shooting Reamus a look. Was he blushing? Out of all the people in the world to blush at Reamus' statement, Sirius Black was not my first guess. Maybe it was just my eyes playing tricks on me. I decided it was. He turned back to me, "You can do that stuff later but I just wanted to help you gather your things."

"Um… no really, it's fine." I ran out of the room before he could protest, tripping on the stairs again. Despite my stumble, I kept going

I quickly ran into my room, shutting my room door and looking around. My heart thumped heavily in my chest, making me angry. It was, after all, not from running up the stair case. I wasn't _that_ out of shape. This was _no_ time to get all love-sick-puppy. Sirius Black was like my brother after all, it would be _wrong_ to fancy him. …I _don't_ fancy him, I just… I recognize how attractive he is. I always had, but that was all. There were never feelings. Sure, we flirted, but that doesn't mean I fancied him. And it sure as hell didn't mean he fancies me.

I look over at the picture over on my desk, in a boring, black frame. It was from last year, my mates and I were studying in the courtyard. The lot of us _always_ has a camera, and take pictures of _everything_. But the one on my desk was my favorite. It was slightly windy that day, so my hair was waving. My mate, Jenna, was taking the picture. Lily was sitting beside me. I remember Jenna was trying to get my attention, so Lily gave her a crumpled paper to throw at me. In the picture I watched myself turn to see what was happening. We all laughed, quite loudly. The moving picture started over.

I was just about to turn away to pack when I saw something I hadn't noticed in the picture before. The Marauders were in view behind us. As we laughed some of them looked over at us. None of them really cared. But Sirius kept looking. I picked up the picture and held it close to my face to see better. Sirius hadn't just been looking at _us_, he was looking at _me_. And for a long time.

Ignore it, Dylan, he was probably looking at something else. I flipping the picture over so I wouldn't have to see it. For once in my life, I didn't mind packing. I wanted my mind to be free of thoughts. Free of Sirius. For the time being, anyway.


	2. Getting a coffin?

"Um… no really, it's fine." She ran out.

I let out a sigh and tilted my head back. Dylan was an odd one. Half the time she was the flirty, confident, and funny girl I'd met the first day at Hogwarts. But then sometimes she turned into a jumpy, nervous, and shy wreck of a girl. Though it didn't really matter. She was enjoyable to be around anyway. When I opened my eyes, I saw the rest of the Marauders staring at me a little bit.

"What?" I asked

"What the bloody hell was that all about?" James asked

"I don't know what you're talking about." I rolled my eyes

He opened his mouth to say something, but stopped when Ms. Potter came in the room. She had on her jacket on and her bag slung on her shoulder. For a moment or two, she looked around, then pursed her lips.

She stood at the bottom of the stairs, "Dylan! Are you packing yet?!" she yelled up the stairs. Dylan's faint voice came from upstairs, "Sweetheart I can't hear you, come downstairs."

She stomped out of her room and down the stairs, looking quite annoyed. Even with that slight scowl on her face she was still so beautiful. I hated myself for the feeling I got when I saw her. But I couldn't help it. Not only was she funny, smart, and sweet, but she was beautiful. Dylan had long chocolate brown hair that reached about the small of her back. Her eyes were a matching color that I got lost in every time I looked at her. She was utterly precious.

"Well I can hear you just fine." She muttered when she reached the bottom.

"Oh stop that, now I need you to come with me." Her mother walked into the kitchen to get something, still talking. Dylan groaned, leaning on the banister, "I'm picking something up from a client of your fathers house and I need you to carry it out to the car."

"But mom! I'm packing for school! Besides, I'm not strong enough. Make James or Sirius or anyone else do it." She protested. Her mother looked at us for a moment, deciding on weather it was a good idea or not

"Boys. How would you like to take a little trip with me?" she coaxed, we all groaned and rolled our eyes, "Oh hush now, I'll give you all three Sickles if you come." We all stood up at her offer, ready to go. Dylan looked at her mother, annoyed with an open mouth, "Close your mouth, dear, you'll catch flies." With that we all started to walk towards the door. Before he got too far, I pulled James back. He looked curious as to what I had to say, but anxious to get his money.

"What?" he whined

"I have to tell you something, really important. So don't zone out on me, mate." I said in a serious tone

"Alright then," he said, my tone of voice catching him off guard a bit, "what?"

"It's your sister, she's driving me mad." I whispered.

He laughed, "Oh Merlin, it only took you several _years_ to see how annoying she can be sometimes. But I still love her, and you will too." He started to walk away but I stopped him by grabbing his arm

"That's not what I meant. I think I fancy her." I lied. I didn't _think_ I fancied her, I _knew_ I fancied her.

He looked at me with a blank expression, trying to read mine. James clearly didn't think I was telling the truth. I didn't really blame him. I was, after all, the Hogwarts womanizer. But I didn't want to abandon her after hooking up once or twice. I wanted to be with her, and not just in a broom closet. Whenever James went on and on about Evans I'd always laugh and call him an idiot. But I always knew I felt the same way about Dylan. He shook his arm out of my grip

"Come off it."

"It's not a joke, I really do." I was getting ready to beg I was so desperate. I needed someone to agree with me that it wouldn't be as crazy as everyone thinks if we were together. Because maybe if they did then I'd have a chance.

"Really? You, Sirius Black, the famous player of Hogwarts, fancies my sister?" he said challengingly

"Yes," I said forcing myself to not get embarrassed, "And don't say it like that."

"Well…" he thought about what to say, "Ok, how about this. Say, for some reason, you and my little sister become broom-closet partners. Then what? What's going to happen to her when you find another girl to shag?" he gave me a really serious look, "Her heart will break."

"It's not like that. I don't want to just shag her in the closet, though I wouldn't mind it." He gave me a little shove, but let me continue, "I really do care about her."

The car horn blared outside, signaling the end of our conversation. We both got into the car which, surprisingly, fit the lot of us. I was lucky enough to get the empty seat next to Dylan. James and I exchanged a look. It was clear he wanted me to prove that I wouldn't just abandon her for someone else. He didn't have to say it out loud; I could see it in the look on his face when I sat next to her.

"So Ms. Potter, what exactly are we picking up?" I asked, putting my arm around Dylan. Usually she'd laugh and say 'in you dreams, Black' while shaking my arm off her in response, but the car was cramped a bit tight, so she couldn't.

"A coffin." She replied simply, the car went dead silent

"Mother!" James and Dylan hissed from the back, looking embarrassed as hell.

"Oh calm down," she said waving them off, "some bloke wants your father to sell it to them. Of course they have the exact one picked out and we're the ones who have to go and get it." Ms. Potter did not seem too happy about the arrangement

"Mother, calm down. You always get a bit stressed whenever you talk about Fathers work." Dylan said, still with blush burning on her cheeks

"Sorry kids." Ms. Potter slammed on the gas, making the car wheels screech. She was never one to be known for her safe driving. I looked at Dylan who had gone a bit pale (paler than usual). She was sitting up perfectly straight and wasn't moving a muscle.

"You alright, love?" I asked, I expected her to say 'ha ha, you wish' like she does whenever I called her love, but she just looked at me like she was glad I asked.

"Just… a tad queasy." She said quietly

"Did you eat a whole box of Sugar Quills again?" her mother asked, smiling. Reamus and Peter snickered and, in return, got a half-hearted glare from Dylan

"Mother!" she whined, looking down at the ground, blushing again

"You went into my candy safe again?" James asked completely astounded that his 'annoying' little sister could do such a thing

"It's you're fault for having the combination be 1-2-3, idiot." She shot back. James crossed his arms and leaned back in his seat like a child. Dylan bit her lip, going a bit pale again

"Come on love, rest your head." I said. She slowly, and suspiciously, rested her head on my shoulder, almost instantly relaxing

I felt James's eyes on my. I looked, hoping he understood how much I really wanted to be with her. Instead I saw that he needed more. I gave him a begging look, but he just turned his head to look out the window. I got his message: I need more, that's that. Damn the Potter's and their stubbornness. Reamus turned around from the front seat and raised an eyebrow. Peter did the same on the other side of Dylan, I waved them, off, saying I'd tell them later. Dylan sighed quietly on my shoulder. I looked at her and saw she'd fallen asleep. God she looked beautiful.


	3. Car rides and bad dreams

"See honey, it doesn't look to hard." Mother said as we watched the boys haul the large and old looking coffin into the back of the truck. Yes indeed, we took the ugly looking truck which could be heard from three blocks away.

I rolled my eyes, "That's because four boys are carrying it, and not one girl." I said taking much joy in watching my brother struggle. Sure, it may look a bit like we hate each other, but it's the opposite really. He loves me, he'd always been my greatest protector. Which I appreciate more than he probably knows.

"Sweetheart, I was meaning to ask you something." Mother said taking me to the side. I looked at her hazel eyes that had once been bright and vibrant; they were now starting to become drearier. Her old-style glasses made her look older. "Are you… um… I don't know how to say this." She thought for a little while

I put my hands on my hips, "Mother, just come out with it, don't beat around the bush." I said, bored of watching her think

"Well, darling, what I wanted to know is if you were going steady with Sirius."

Well she sure as hell didn't beat around the bush

"Sirius… you mean Sirius Black?" I stuttered, mother nodded, "The Sirius Black the is currently living in our house?"

"Are there any other Sirius Black's, dear?" She asked, a bit more sarcastically than I would have liked, "It's alright if you are, he is an attractive looking young man." You crazy woman, I wanted so desperately to say, is it me or are you trying to encourage me to go steady with the boy that lives two rooms over?

"No." I said instead, "No I'm not Mother." I shook my head in disbelief; even my mother thinks we're dating. Out of all the people in the world, my own mother.

"Ok Sweet pea." She pinched my cheeks and walked over to the truck, "Well boys, thank you so very much. I'll give you the money back at the house. Come on, now, we better get home before Mr. Potter goes crazy." My mother may talk with our accent, but her wording is that of a woman in the American country, "Sugar, you coming?" she called as everyone got in the truck and still stood in the spot where my own mother told me she believed I was dating Sirius

I shook my head a bit,"Yeah I'm coming." I muttered walking over. And, with my so-called 'luck' the only spot left was next to Sirius. Great, I thought, now mother would be giving us looks the whole drive

"Sorry love, you're going to have to suffer sitting next to me." He winked at me.

My heart did a tiny flip. His eyes really were mesmerizing. But the image of him lying on the living room floor with a blank stare will never go away. In fact, the whole night that he came to live with us will never cease to haunt my dreams. About once a week I see him lying there, struggling to breath. Mother and I doing my best. James continuously sneaking in the front door to try and help, forcing me to leave Sirius's side and push my brother back outside.

"Ha ha." I jokingly sneered getting in the car. The second I closed the door, his arm was around me. Usually I shake it of, but I let him while my evil mind wandered and I re-lived the moment again in the car. I needed to know that he was alright, even if it meant going against my nature.

As if on que, Mother looked at us, peering over her glasses. "Alright kids, we gotta get home real fast." Almost every time she opens her mouth I expect her to talk with a Southern American accent

"You gunna be ok?" Sirius asks me with deep concern in his eyes

"I'm fine, don't worry about me." He put his hand on my head and pulled it on his shoulder. The butterflies in my stomach tugged at my insides, but I ignored them and concentrated on how he smelled like butterscotch

Sirius rested his head on mine, "Don't worry love, rest and you'll be fine."

He stroked my head until my eyes were shut, but he kept it there. I could hear little bits of what Sirius and James were saying to each other. Without knowing the whole story it makes no sense, but I'm sure if I did it would reveal a lot. I promise I wont. Are you sure... you? …she…the only one. I know, confusing right? I let myself drift into what was hopefully going to be a peaceful sleep.

...

I pushed down on his chest, trying to stop the blood. It's not like it was gushing, but I didn't just want to see the scarlet liquid drip down his skin any longer. His grey eyes looked up at me, completely trusting me, but scared. More scared than I've ever seen anyone be. To be perfectly honest, it was terrifying.

"Dylan, go get help." Mother said with a trembling voice

Tears streaked down my face, "Where?" I shouted. I tried to ignore the fact that his hand, clutching my arm, was quite cold

"I don't know, anywhere!" she shouted back, now crying as well, "Go get your brother, he can help me."

I was about to leave but Sirius weakly pulled me back, "Dylan, do me a dying favor." He said quietly

Violently, I shook my head, "No, don't talk like that. I'm gunna go get help and you'll be fine." I said starting to sob

"Still, do me a favor." I nodded, choking, "Give me a kiss." He winked.

Mother casually went into the kitchen. He put his hand on the back of my neck, giving myself goose bumps. I leaned down closer to him. Even though the circumstances weren't great, it felt good to see the light return to his eyes. Slowly and delicately I put my lips on his.

It was the most amazing snog I had ever had. To be honest, I had only ever snogged one boy before him, but it was a dare. But honestly, it was amazing. I had expected him to make it a sexual kiss, but it wasn't at all. It was simple, light, and honest.

"I've been waiting to do that for a long time." He said starring into my eyes, "Go, I'll see you later." I stood up walked out.

James ran into the house the second I opened the door. I looked at the dead street, tears streaming down my face. I ran up and down the street waiting, and hoping, and waiting, and hoping for someone to come out of their house. No one did. I was screaming, all alone. Desperate for help.

"Help, someone help!" I stopped in the middle of the street, hopeless and out of breath

"Help! Ow!"

I banged my head on the back of Remus seat. Oh yeah, I thought, you didn't kiss him. That's just your stupid teenage hormones going wild for him. I gasped for breath as everyone in the car stared at me. I looked around. Mother, Remus, James, Peter, and Sirius. Sirius… he was ok. He was staring at me, yes, but he was ok.

"Dylan?" James asked, he knew what happened, he was asking if I was ok instead of what happened

"Um…" was all I could say

Sirius put his hands on my shoulders and gently pulled me back into his arms, "Dylan, what happened?"

"I…uh…" a couple of tears snuck out

"Oh, come here, love." I let myself lean against him, and completely immerse myself in his warmth. It felt so good to be close to him. To be safe in his arms. "What is it?"

"Just…" I sniffled, "A bad dream."

"Aw, love. It's just a dream." I curled up against him, bringing my knees to my chest. His nose rested against the top of my head. And, in the process, his lips as well. Sirius was ok. Not only that, but he was there to protect me.


	4. End of Summer Beach Party

Walking into the room I shared with James, I crashed face first on my bed, "Bloody fucking hell, mate. What am I going to do?"

"You're not going to do anything." He replied in a flat voice

Remus closed the door, "Someone tell me what's going on." He said

James crossed his arms, "Go on then, tell them what's on your mind." I groaned putting the pillow over my head. He then tore it away, hitting me with it. "I'm sure as hell not telling them."

"Fine!" I sat up "I fancy someone."

"I don't believe it!" Peter laughed

"Who's this Mystery Girl you are supposedly smitten with?" said Remus, trying not to snicker

James looked, almost glared in fact, at me. "My sister."

Remus and Peter looked at each other then back at me. They then laughed like it was the funniest thing they ever heard. I looked down, trying not to blush. Yes, I blush, but only when it's about Dylan. She's just so perfect. Just thinking about her makes my face feel warm. I don't know what it is about her that makes me feel this way

"Shut up." I muttered

Remus sat at the food of my bed, "Oh Merlin, I think he's serious."

I smirked, "Yes I am, nice play-on-words."

Suddenly someone knocked on the door. Immediately, all of us shut our mouths like we did whenever James' mother came knocking. James went and opened the door for Dylan who was standing in the doorway. Everyone's gaze moved to me. Trying to look casual, I looked at her with the straightest face I could.

Dylan looked at her brother, "Have you seen my big bag of candy?"

"No, sorry." He shrugged

Dylan lunged at him, "You asshole!" she yelled. "That bag is worth ten Galleons!"

"Calm down and just- wow ten Galleons?" James said raising an eyebrow, he looked at me, "A little help, please?"

Sighing, I pushed myself up, "Alright, I'm coming." I held her waist and tried pulling her off him, but her grip was tight, "Dylan, let go!"

"Fine," she let go and fell back into me a bit, "go in the safe. I want my candy back. I've been saving since first year." She said sitting down on my bed, she crossing her arms

"Where do you keep it mate?" I asked looking around

"Under his bed." She said, nibbling on her lip

I pulled the safe that I never knew existed out from under his bed and put in the combination. Sure enough, the safe opened. I fished out the large plastic bag from it and held it up in the air. It was probably about three pounds.

"Bloody hell, don't you eat any sweets?" I asked tossing her the bag

"Yes." She said as the bag landed in her lap with a thud, "At the end-of-summer beach party I take some. And a bit at Christmas. And I'm planning on eating most of it after school ends."

I groaned a bit, "We're going to that again?" I opened the bag and snuck my hand in. She quickly grabbed my wrist with a tight grip

"Yes, we go every year." She said like it was the most obvious thing in the world, still gripping my wrist. I should have been in pain, but my heart pounded. My skin tingled on the spot where she had her hand on mine. "Well…" she said letting go, dropping my heart in my stomach, "I have to pack, thanks asshole." She shot her brother a glare and slammed the door

"You're never going to wash those sheets are you mate?" Remus asked smirking

I pulled the sheet to my chest and leaned back on the pillow, "Probably not."

The End-Of-Summer beach party

Walking down the board walk, my eyes landed on Dylan. Sure enough, she was in the spot where James said I would find her. Usually she ran off with her muggle friends the second we got there. But this time I over heard them saying that they had to leave a few hours early. Now was my chance to be alone with her. Of course I wasn't going to tell her of the feelings I felt myself acquiring for her. I just wanted to be with her. Alone.

She was just standing there, her hair blown behind her shoulders. In the golden sun light, she looked so beautiful. Her chocolate brown hair looked just a tad bit lighter. The light also made her skin look a bit tanner. To be honest, I always thought she was pretty pale. But in a good way. It worked for her. She just stood there, her sneakers in her bad, short jean shorts, a loose tank top and her bikini top. After staring at her for awhile, I continued walking over to her.

I leaned on the railing next to her, our arms brushing together. "Why so lonesome looking?" I asked.

She sighed, "My mates had to leave early so now I'm all alone." Dylan said, not looking at me

"I'm here." I pointed out

She laughed, "Well now you are." Her eyes moved to my torso, only just realizing that I was shirtless. "Erm… where's your shirt?"

I shrugged, "Somewhere."

"Oh…ok." she said quietly. I was unaware of the blush flooding her cheeks

"So, have you already eaten that candy?" I said, nudging her. She laughed and rolled her eyes

"No, usually we're the last few here, so I eat it alone." Dylan said. Her eyes looked into mine. It was as if she could completely see through me. See everything I was thinking and feeling. Though, I hoped not everything. "I'm guessing you're not going to leave my side tonight."

I smirked, "You read my mind."

The two of us walked down the boards walk. At the end of the walk was a pile of large rocks that led down to a very isolated part of the beach. When we reached the end, she climbed over the railing and began to gingerly climb down the boulders. I didn't bother to tell her to put her shoes on. After all, I was well aware of her stubbornness. That was just one of the many things she and James had in common. Reaching the sand, she looked behind her to see me stood on the top rock.

A smirk danced on her perfect lips, "What's wrong, Black, scared?" she called setting her bag on the sand

"You wish." I called back, slowly jumping down the rocks

She laughed, watching me stumble. "Do you need some help getting down, you look a bit unstable."

"I bet you secretly want to help me." I winked. For a moment she blankly stared at me, slightly blushing. Quickly, she gathered herself and turned her back to me, going through her bag

"All your hopes and dreams." She said laughing slightly. She pulled up a large beach towel and unfolded it, laying it in the sand. Little did she know, she was right. Dylan laid on her stomach, slipping her toes in and out of the sand

"You know," I began, "I'm completely exhausted. I'd really like to lie down." I looked at her with an obviously fake begging look

She sighed and closed her eyes, "Fine, but you better keep to yourself."

I quickly got on the towel next to her before she could change her mind. She gave me a surprised look at how quick I was to get close to her, but didn't say anything. None the less, she rested her chin on her arms in front of her. Dylan watched the skyline in silence; oblivious of the looks of admiration she was being given by me. Part of me was sad about the fact that she had no clue how mad I was about her. The other, more sensible, part of me knew it was best that, for the time being, James was the only other living soul who knew how I felt.

"Sirius," she said turning to look at me, "I don't know what you want to do, after Hogwarts I mean. What do you want to be?"

I looked at her, "An Auror. Why do you want to know?"

"Because I just realized something." She said, "I don't know as much about you as I thought I did. I didn't know about your family situation until you cake to live with us, and even then you barely told me anything." The way she said it gave me the feeling that she actually cared

"I didn't think you wanted to know anything about me." I shrugged. To be honest, I probably knew more about her than she knew about me. I absorbed information about her like a sponge did water. I craved to know everything about her life. I said none of that, however. "What do you think you're going to be?"

"A healer." Dylan said simply. She didn't say that she hoped to be a healer, the tone in her voice indicated that she knew that's what she was going to be.

"Maybe if I get hurt you can tend to me." I joked

"Well," she said smiling, "That's the idea."

My heart jumped at bit at how she didn't say something like: you wish. "Are you a fair healer?" I asked

"Well… yes. I suppose my healing skills are what kept you from going to St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries." She said in quite a proud tone

"Yeah…" I said quietly, turning away. I didn't like talking about my family, especially with her. I didn't want to worry her with my problems. I didn't want her to see me in a vulnerable state

"How come you never told me?" she asked with sadness in her voice

"Because…" I said not glancing at her. I could feel her looking at me with wide eyes, "I never told anyone." I may have spoken in more of a grim tone than I intended

"Even James?"

"I told him and the others that my family sucked, but never every single bloody detail." I said letting my temper get the best of me. Dylan had seen me get cross before, but she knew I never meant it towards her. I looked at her eyes, they were slightly hurt, but more sympathetic

"Well…" she said slowly, she knew when I was getting pissed and she knew to speak in that soothing voice she did, "Why don't you tell me every single bloody detail, then." I looked away, "Sirius," she placed a hand on my shoulder, "Tell me. Please." She choked a bit on her words. All this time I never figured that the thought of me dying on her floor might have haunted her. Bloody fucking hell I was being selfish. "Don't make me beg." She said with a sad little laugh

"Ok, I'll tell you. Don't go crying." I said, putting my arm around her shoulders, making her laugh a bit. "My family is a big supporter of only Pure-bloods learning magic. I was the only one who saw how bloody wrong they were. I tried telling them that it was wrong. No one listened to me." I looked closely at her, "Imagine that. Your own family not giving a shit about you. It's not fun, I'll tell you that. But those people, they aren't my family. You and James, you guys are my family."

"What happened that night, Sirius?"

"Well I tried telling my mom how much of an idiot she was being. We got into a huge fight. She told me that if I loved Mudbloods so much then you can be one. I asked what the bloody hell that meant she said that I no longer had a magical family. She went into the family tree room and burned my face from the wall. She shot me with a Crucio curse a couple of times and sent me off."

I waited for her to say something. Anything was better than nothing. But she just looked at me. I could see her imagining everything I just said in her mind. And every moment she looked worse. She swallowed and looked down.

"Oh... well… thank you for telling me, Sirius. That was extremely kind of you. All I ask is that if you have anymore secrets, you'll tell me. Promise?"

"I promise. No more secrets." Besides how much I loved her


	5. Gotta Get Back To Hogwarts

**If you are interested in being my beta for this story please message me. I really need a beta. Pretty please?**

* * *

James, Sirius, and I had arrived to Kings Cross station with not too much time on our hands. Sirius and I hadn't really talked too much since we were at the beach. Being alone with him was surprisingly comfortable and natural. Yet, at the same time, it was one of the most nerve racking things I'd done in awhile. It had been bothering me that I was so nervous around him. I'd known him for years. So why was I getting nervous all of a sudden? Forgetting about him immediately, I spotted Jenna and Lily not too far away. As fast as I could, I ran over and tackled them both in a hug.

As we briefly discussed what we did over the summer, I watched as their gazes moved to behind me. "Um... Guys?" I asked, "What are you looking at?"

Jenna smiled, looking back at me, "Oh nothing, Dylan dear." She said sweetly, "We're just watching while Sirius is looking at you longingly."

As casually as I possibly could, I turned my head just enough to look over my shoulder and catch a glance at Sirius who was indeed looking at me. Though I did disagree with Jenna that he was doing so 'longingly'. Turning back to my friends, I somehow managed to hold back the blush that I could feel threatening to tint my face. "That's what you call 'longingly'?" I asked, crossing my arms.

Lily shook her head, "You're just in denial." She said, "He was, you're just downplaying his admiration for you."

Trying to play off my embarrassment, I rolled my eyes at her, "Stop being so smart- like." I said

Jenna pointed a long, skinny finger at me. "Don't try and change the subject, young one." She said, making Lily laugh. I let a small snicker out as well.

"I'm older than you." I said, moving her hand away. "I have to go get my trunk, I'll meet you guys on the train."

Lily giggled, "I'd rather watch your encounter with your not so secret admirer." She said.

I sighed and turned to face my brother and his best friend. Walking towards them, I tried not to express the nervousness I was feeling for no reason. Surely I wasn't developing feelings for the shaggy haired boy. No. No way. Reaching my trunk, Sirius beat me to grabbing the handlebar. "Allow me." He said kindly.

For a moment I hesitated. "I'm sure I'll manage." I said.

"Well now what kind of boyfriend would I be if I didn't help you out unnecessarily?" He said, winking at me.

Thankfully, he began to push my cart just in time to miss my face finally lighting up bright red. James gave me a mocking laugh at the new tint of my skin. In response, I faked a laugh and gave him a shove. I, a bit reluctantly, followed after Sirius who was loading my luggage onto the train while chatting with my friends. They shot me a look and I immediately knew they had caught the wink. I shook my head, hoping they were sensible enough to not bring it up I. Front of him. When he was done, Sirius stood next to me and placed his arm around my shoulders,

"Shall I come back to help you change into your robes as well?" He asked

I rolled my eyes. "Hm, let me think; no."

He was I fazed by my comment. "If you change your mind, you know where to find me."

As quickly as I could while looking casual I boarded the train, Jenna and Lily at my heel. "Why the hell did he wink at you?" Jenna asked the second he was out of earshot.

Sitting down in my seat in our usual compartment, I leaned my head back. "He said 'what kind of boyfriend would I be if I didn't help you out unnecessarily' when I told him I could manage with my cart."

Lily's eyes widened, "You two are dating?" She asked

"No." I replied quickly. "He's just messing with me."

Jenna smiled sweetly, "Or maybe he's trying to express what he wants the relationship between you to be." She said just loud enough for me to hear.

I looked at her, "One more word out of you and I tell Remus about the crush I know you have on him."

Her eyes widened, "You wouldn't."

"Oh Jenna dear, yes I would." I replied happily.

As if on cue, who would just so happen to knock on the compartment door but Remus. Jenna let out a small squeak, clearly panicking internally about weather or not he had heard my previous comment. I stood up and opened the door. Remus was like another brother to me. He was always the one who told Sirius to knock it off whenever he hit on me and such. James never did. I never really knew why.

"Hello Remus." I said kindly, fully aware of my friend who was freaking out behind me.

"Hello Dylan." He replied. "Sirius won't shut up about you. It got a bit annoying so I needed to take a break.

I blushed a bit, "What could he possibly be saying about me?"

He sighed, "How funny, smart, beautiful, nice, etcetera you are."

"Oh?" I asked. Behind me, I could sense Jenna and Lily giving each other a look.

"How did I know you would run here?" Sauntering down the isle was the previously mentioned boy. When he reached us, he leaned on the door frame of the compartment, looking at Remus sternly. "What are you guys talking about?"

Remus looked at him straight faced, "How annoying your ranting can be." He said. "But don't worry. I didn't say why." He shot me a millisecond wink, one Sirius was too relieved to see.

I smiled at him, "I've been pestering him to tell me what exactly it was you were talking about." My eyes moved to Sirius, a small twinge appearing in the bottom of my stomach as I did. "Perhaps you could be a dear and tell me yourself, darling."

He looked at me, standing up straight and slipping past Remus and in front of me. "You have to earn it, love." Sirius said, slipping a finger under my chin and tilting my head up as if he was going to kiss me. Behind me, Jenna and Lily were sat with wide eyes and hands covering their mouths. I smirked a bit at him.

"In your dreams." I said.

He dropped his hands and frowned for a moment. Soon enough, however, his sideways smile was back. Sirius pointed a finger at me, wagging it a bit at my face. "You're going to kiss me one day." he said. i scoffed in response and crossed my arms across my chest. "Make that noise all you want, but you just wait, my dear."

Sighing, I grabbed one of my bags. "I'm, changing into my robes." I said, stopping just as I was about to pass Sirius, "Alone."

With that, I left the scene and hid in the bathroom until it was safe to say that he wouldn't be there anymore unless he was planning on waiting for me.


End file.
